


Butterfly

by of_wonderful



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern, Modern AU, Tattoos, Teenagers, stick n poke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_wonderful/pseuds/of_wonderful
Summary: Late nights call for some permanent decisions. Permanent as I’m calling up Ilse for stick n poke tattoo supplies.





	Butterfly

“I-Is this going to hurt?” Stammered Moritz who was starting to get shaky.

 

“It’ll pinch. You can hold onto a pillow Mo.” Melchior leaned over his bed and snagged the first pillow he could grab.

 

It was an old pillow covered in small patches and missing some stuffing, as it was from when Melchior was born. Moritz held onto the pillow tightly wrapping his arms around it.

 

Melchior dipped the stearlized needle into the Indian ink and lined it up with the small butterfly drawling Melchior did on Moritz’s ankle. It was a very simple outline of butterfly wings and the body. 

 

Melchior used his left hand to hold Moritz’s leg in place on his lap. They were sitting on his bed. It was roughly around 1am, the perfect time for bad and permanent decisions. 

 

“You ready Mo?” Melchior asked.

 

Moritz sat there staring at the markings on his ankle.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

 

~//2 hours earlier//~

 

 

Melchior's room was the basement. Despite the fact it’s a basement he sleeps in, it’s very comfortable. The floor is wooden panels and there’s a couple old rugs here and there. Near the stairs was a small couch and chair and a small coffee table cluttered with papers, books and years of old candies Melchior never got around to eating. 

 

There was also a tv down there across from the couch and a desk. The desk was a oak and worn with scratches on the table part. And resting on that desk was journals, biology and anatomy books, notes, pens, hidden cigarettes and rolling papers, the whole schbang. 

 

Then you had Melchiors old queen bed he inherited from his grand parents. The mattress sunk in as he laid on it and there was quilts after quilts thrown on top. There were strands of white lights against his walls and a few old posters and drawings.

 

Moritz was snuggled against Melchiors chest under a cozy grey blanket. All the lights were off except for the tv. 

 

“I’m fuckin bored.” Melchior sighed taking another handful of popcorn from the bowl.

 

He and Moritz were on their 2nd movie now. 

 

“What do you wanna do?” Asked Moritz looking over to Melchior.

 

Melchior smiles and leaned over to the coffee table and pulled out a basket underneath it. Inside Melchior dug around for an old Altoids tin where he then pulled out a joint. 

 

“How about this?” Moritz looked to Melchior with a look of concern and excitement. 

 

That was all Melchior needed before he grabbed a lighter and lit up the joint. 

 

“You want first hit?” He handed the joint to Moritz who very willingly accepted it. 

 

Moritz started to blow the smoke out of his mouth until he started to cough the rest out. Melchior chuckled and smiled at him. He took the joint from Moritz and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, very warmly. He could almost taste the smoke on his lips. 

 

When Melchior pulled away he smiled at Moritz and took a hit. 

 

This went on until the joint was fully smoked and they were high as shit. Moritz 

was laying on Melchior’s lap while Melchior had his head thrown back on the couch.

 

“I just had the best idea.” Moritz sputtered.

 

“Mhm tell me Mo.” Melchior leaned down to rest his forehead on Moritz’s.

 

“Let’s do needle tattoos.” Melchior chuckled.

 

“You mean stick n poke.” 

 

“Yeah that thing.” 

 

“We don’t have the needles or ink to do that.” Melchior responded with a slight sigh in his voice.

 

“Ilse. S-she has the stuff. I think.” Moritz’s eyes began to light up. “I’ve always wanted a butterfly tattoo on my ankle.” He swooned like he was in a trance.

 

“Why a butterfly.” Melchior couldn’t help but laugh a little. Moritz nudged his chest in annoyance.

 

“They’re so free and whimsical. It must be awful sweet to be a little butterfly. Just wingin’ over things. Nothing deep inside.” Moritz sang to himself softly. 

 

He looked as though he was off in another land. A land full of fields of grassy rolling hills and the sky above, blue as ever, with the fluffiest clouds. The sun shining on his face as he laid in the grass and ran amongst the corn stocks. He felt free. 

 

He also fell asleep.

 

It took Melchior about 5 minutes before he realized Moritz was out like a light. He decided to let Moritz sleep for a little and later wake him up.

 

Melchior changed the movie to a random episode of X-Files and turn the volume on low. As much as Melchior loved that show and the scientific/extraterrestrial conspiracies that kept him thinking for weeks on end, he also loved to criticize it in comparison to real life known science. 

 

Melchior watched the show in a daze, not really paying attention as he ran his fingers through Moritz hair. It wasn’t until the episode was over that Melchior pulled his phone out and texted Ilse.

 

Melchior: Hey Ilse I have a question for you

 

Ilse replied a few minutes later.

 

Ilse: what’s up?

 

Melchior: Do you uh by chance have supplies for stick n poke tattoos?

 

Ilse: yea want me to run some over real quick?

 

Melchior: Fuck yeah please do that 

 

Melchior attempted to stand without waking Moritz up and walked up the steps to the front door. His mom wasn’t home, she normally worked night shifts at the hospital so Melchior could pretty much get away with anything he wanted to.

 

About 5 minutes later Ilse stopped by with the supplies and took a good 20 minutes explaining to Melchior how to not fuck it up. 

 

“Whatever you don’t use just bring back tomorrow.” Ilse said walking out the door.

 

“Yeah of course.” Melchior fazed out a bit at the end and shut the door.

 

He walked back down the steps carrying the small box of needles and Indian ink. He was startled to see Moritz awake. 

 

“What’s in the box?” He questioned very softly.

 

“Ilse just dropped of stick n poke supplies for us.” Moritzs eyes widened.

 

“Like tattoos?” He started to panic

 

“Mo you’re that suggested these like an hour ago.” He smiled putting the box down on his bed. “Come sit with me.

 

Melchiors stringed lights were on creating a very calm and dim atmosphere. He put on some sensual and relaxing music on his phone that he hooked up to his speaker. He turned the volume a little lower than normal.

 

Moritz slid over on the bed staring at Melchior, his back hunched and his hair in all directions. He was wearing a greyish-tan knitted sweater and some old loose black sweat pants. Melchior had a college sweatshirt on and some grey sweatpants. 

 

“Where do you want your tattoo?” He looked up at Moritz, who was still partially high, with a pen in his hand. 

 

“Ankle.” Melchior began to draw a butterfly outline.

 

“Is this good?” Moritz smiled. 

 

That smile soon turned into fear. 

 

“No no no I can’t do this Melchi my parents they’re going to kill me no. Fuck.” Moritz started breathing heavily and began to cry as he realized what he was about to do.

 

Melchior always knew how to calm Moritz down, they’ve been best friends for forever.

 

“Mo, listen to me.” He said in a calm voice. “We don’t have to do this if you’re worried. Everything will be ok I promise.” Melchior pulled Moritz into a tight hug which always seemed to help wether it was a hug from Ilse or Wendla or Ernst. There was something calming to Moritz about hugs.

 

“I-im sorry melchi.” He stuttered looking down.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s not your fault that you get anxious.” Melchior put his hand on his cheek and smiled at him “Repeat it to me: Everything will be ok.”

 

“Everything will be ok.” Moritz repeated in a calmer voice. 

 

“Just listen to the music.” 

 

Moritz closed his eyes and listened to the song. 

_I Hope It’s You_ by Rusty Clanton

 

It was a song that reminded him of Melchior. It made him smile.

 

“Melchi?”

 

“Yeah Mo.”

 

“I want to do it.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“As you always say, it’s good to rebel sometimes. And besides they won’t notice small marks on my ankle.” Moritz took Melchiors hand and kissed him.

 

Melchior took Moritzs cheek in his hand and caressed it as he deepened the kiss. It was a warming and sweet kiss full of comfort and passion.

 

After a minute they pulled from the kiss.

 

“I-Is this going to hurt?” Stammered Moritz who was starting to get shaky.

 

“It’ll pinch. You can hold onto a pillow Mo.” Melchior leaned over his bed and snagged the first pillow he could grab.

 

It was an old pillow covered in small patches and missing some stuffing, as it was from when Melchior was born. Moritz held onto the pillow tightly wrapping his arms around it.

 

Melchior dipped the stearlized needle into the Indian ink and lined it up with the small butterfly drawling Melchior did on Moritz’s ankle. It was a very simple outline of butterfly wings and the body. 

 

Melchior used his left hand to hold Moritz’s leg in place on his lap. They were sitting on his bed. It was roughly around 1am, the perfect time for bad and permanent decisions. 

 

“You ready Mo?” Melchior asked.

 

Moritz sat there staring at the markings on his ankle.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

~//the next morning//~

 

Moritz woke up in Melchiors arms snuggled against his chest. Also known as the perfect way to wake up in the morning. Moritz attempted to move closer but he felt this pain on his ankle.

 

He went to look down and saw a bandage around his ankle. He slowly undid it and removed the gauze with a gasp.

 

The tattoo was small and a little swollen. It really did look like a butterfly though. Moritz smiled at his tattoo. In that moment he felt free from his anxiety. He was happy, at peace.

 

Just like a butterfly.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was messy as fuck but I thought the butterfly tattoo idea was pretty cute.


End file.
